This Love
by drowningfish
Summary: It's hard enough finally figuring out your feelings for each other. But it's even harder to tell each other how you feel. Especially with jealousy, numorous flings and lots of alchohol. HarryHermione, RonLavender. CHAP 8 IS UP!
1. Nightmares and Awkward Moments

Author's Note: I do not own any of the HP characters or related indicia. All the rights are owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Bros etc. No prophet has been made by this story.

This fic used to be called 'You Set Me Free'.

Okie Dokies!!! After about 2 years I've decided to revamp this corny tale and liven it up a little. It's different but with the same concept (do you get my drift?). I wrote this story before the OotP so that's why I used Lavender as Ron's love interest where I was completely oblivious of Luna Lovegood.

This fanfic is sorta based loosely on the song 'This Love' by Maroon 5 (my all time favourite band, the lead singer Adam is soooo hot!). But you can't really find the connection. Anyways it's basically the same storyline about Harry and Hermione realising their feelings for each other, everyone seems to notice and get affected in different ways and the two gathering up the courage to actually tell each other how they feel.

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Awkward moments.

Harry woke in the dead of the night, cold sweat dripping from his neck. Looking around with a blurred vision suddenly he realized he didn't have his glasses on. He had another nightmare, every night he would have a nightmare with no failure. Why did Voldemort have to haunt his dreams?

"Fuck this!"

This nightmare was one of the worst since it involved the one he cared most about, his best friend Hermione Granger. Harry decided to go to the common room to get a glass of water since he was already awake.

Harry got up from bed, put his robes on top of his pyjamas and looked sideways to the bed next to his where his other best friend Ron Weasley was snoring loudly. He quietly walked down from the boy's dormitory to the Gryffindor common room. The fire in the fireplace was dying down now and made the whole room dimly lit. Harry walked towards the jug of water on the coffee table in front of the large scarlet couch until he abruptly halted as he noticed a figure lying on the couch. He'd recognise that brown bushy hair anywhere.

'Hermione' Harry whispered huskily in her ear as he awkwardly crouched over her. Hermione shifted and faced Harry still obviously asleep. Their faces were awkwardly close together as Harry felt Hermione's warm breath on his lips which made them quiver. Suddenly her eyes opened slightly, 'Harry?' Hermione said groggily. For a moment they just stared into each others eyes until Hermione dozed of again. Harry quickly got up muttered "Accio Blanket." Grabbed the blanket out of the air as it zoomed out from the girl's dorms', slipped the book Hermione was holding(Hogwarts A History, probably reading it for the millionth time) out from her grasp and covered her with the blanket. "Good night Hermione." Harry mumbled.

Then went back to the boy's dormitory absent-mindedly forgetting his glass of water.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and there's plenty more to come soon. If you've read this far, please review and tell me what you think (but nothing nasty okay, I'm really tired of that). Thanks!


	2. The Confrontation

A/N: Okay in the old version of this chapter Ron seemed to have a vocabulary of a 50 year old so here's a more realistic view.

Chapter 2: The Confrontation

Harry started to get ready for bed again since it four in the morning, and then heard a muffled voice, 'Hey Harry?' he recognised that it was Ron speaking. 'What is it?' Harry said a little irritably for it was quite late.

'What are you doing so late at night?' Ron asked curiously.

'Umm- I just went to get glass water and then I saw Hermione asleep on the couch with a book in her hands, she probably was reading it and dozed off I think…' Harry answered hesitantly.

'Oh, right.' Ron said disconsolately.

'Well, night Ron.' Harry said and disappeared under sheets on his bed.

'That was weird; something must've happened between those two.' Ron thought.

The next day Harry went down to breakfast noticed Hermione who was stuck in a book 'again'. He thought for a moment that she was not like other girls (in a good way that is), other girls just gossip about boys and are really superficial (sluts); as to Hermione she would just keep her feelings to herself and express herself intelligently. And now as Harry thought more deeply about his best friend he noticed that she had grown into an extremely pretty young woman over the summer holidays (not to mention hot!). He shook himself out of his trance and decided to eat breakfast.

'Good morning Harry!' Hermione greeted rapturously peering over her book. 'Good morning.' Harry happily greeted unlike the night before. Ron answered 'Morning' as if it wasn't a 'good' morning. The whole day seemed a little different than any other normal day (but was there any 'normal' day at Hogwarts?). It seemed quite uncomfortable between the trio, Harry and Hermione had some awkward moments and Ron seemed rather cold and distant from the other two.

Ron walked moodily down the corridor in the afternoon because he was sent to find Harry to tell him about Quidditch practice. Suddenly he saw a glimpse of Harry with Hermione in the library.

'They've been a lot of time together today!' Ron muttered angrily. He walked in the library and went over to their table. 'Harry, we've got Quidditch practice.' said Ron. 'Oh-yeah, I forgot about that!' Harry chuckled sounding a lot like Neville. Ron rolled his eyes.

So Harry and Ron walked together towards the Quidditch pitch in an isolated silence.

As they turned the corner Ron decided to stop.

'What's the matter?' Harry asked with a puzzled look.

'What's the matter? Maybe I should be the one asking that question!' said Ron severely.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked in bewilderment.

'Well, last night you were acting so weird and wake up the next morning pretending that nothing's happened!' Ron bellowed in infuriation.

'And then you go around acting weirdly around Hermione as if you were flirting with her!' Ron continued with his face turning as red as his flaming hair.

'What are you talking about, nothing has happened between me and her and if something did why would you care!' Harry retorted his face going red as well. That hit a nerve. Ron just stared at Harry still very angrily and then he walked off nudging Harry with his shoulder, not saying a word.

'What the fuck was that?' muttered Harry furrowing his eyebrows.

A/N: Ooooooh what's up with Ron eh? Find out next chapter!


	3. An Old Friend Will Always Be There

A/N: In this chapter there's a bit of R/L and it's in Ron's P.O.V Might be a little short but there is LOADS to come! Please review it because it would mean so much to me. Thanks!

Chapter 3: An Old Friend Will Always Be There

That night Ron stayed in a lonely corner in the common room. Ron was feeling quite angry with himself for being so very foolish. He took a glance over where Harry and Hermione were studying and felt even gloomier.

'Hello Ron!' came Lavender's sweet voice (or to some, quite an annoying voice.)

'What do you want now? Come to spread rumours that I'm a queer or something!' Ron answered defensively.

'I would do nothing of the sort; I just came to ask you why weren't you sitting with Harry and Hermione? I'm terribly offended!' Lavender sniffed indignantly. 'Why should I tell you?' said Ron. 'Oh- come on Ron, I tell you heaps of stuff and you wouldn't even tell me about this little thing!' Lavender pouted with a puppy dog look. Ron nearly laughed at this.

'Fine, I'll tell you.' Ron said as he gave in. 'Great, now spill the beans!' Lavender said as she beamed brightly.

'Okay, well last night I saw Harry coming up from the stairs in the common room to the boy's dormitory and I asked him what was he doing so late at night? He acted very suspiciously and mentioned that he saw Hermione and I think something's going on between them.' Ron explained. 'God the guy's such a dick sometimes.' Ron sighed.

'So are you.' said Lavender jokingly. Ron glared at her which told Lavender that it was just not the time.

'But yeah, I've been seeing them together a lot lately too!'

'Anyway, for the whole day it seemed that they were flirting which really pissed me off and in the afternoon Harry and I had a big fight.' Ron said with a loud sigh.

'Oooh was it physical?' asked Lavender nearly jumping out of her seat.

'I wish.' answered Ron grinning reluctantly.

'Oh, so you were jealous of Harry spending heaps of time with Hermione?' Lavender said a little more quietly and you could almost see disappointment through her eyes. Though Ron avoided her eyes and stared at the floor.

'Umm- maybe you should, like, talk to Harry and try to be friends again.' Lavender suggested.

'Yeah, thanks Lavender.' said Ron.

'No problem, you know your old friend Lavender will always be there.' Lavender said with a tinge of pink just visible across her face. 'Thanks Lavender.' Ron repeated gratefully and pecked her on the cheek. Straight after that Ron's face turned an awfully deep shade of red. 'Well good night Ron.' Lavender bided and walked up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.


	4. Do You Want To Fly On My Broom With Me?

Rated:

A/N: Edited the chapter a bit (all the stuff that made me cringe) and added a few more things but not too much.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Do you want to fly on my broom with me?

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridor to their Transfiguration class. Everything was better now as Harry and Ron became friends again. There wasn't much talk now about Harry and Hermione thanks to the help by Lavender as she stirred up another rumour that Malfoy was cheating on Goyle with Crabbe. The trio walked into the classroom and sat in their usual seats at the back of the room. 'Before we start the class today, I shall inform you about an upcoming event that most of you should attend to.' came Prof. McGonagall's stern voice. A sea of whispers came upon the Gryffindor 7th year students.

'There will be Christmas ball on Christmas night just like the Yule ball in the previous years except there won't be other schools attending it. The same rules abide to this ball and everyone is expected to be in their best behaviour.' Prof. McGonagall announced. 'Dress robes will be worn and nothing else shall be an exception.' Prof. McGonagall said resolutely.

'Lucky Fred and George bought you new dress robes or you'll end up looking like you're wearing a women's lingerie.' Harry said to Ron and chuckled. 'Shut up Harry.' Ron retorted half-laughing and half-frowning. The whole class started to copy down some notes on the board. But as Harry got halfway through writing, he ended up gazing at the place where Hermione sat. He found looking at her quite fascinating actually. Harry noticed little things that she did like how she tilts her head to the left when she writes and when she pauses she picks at the quill then writes again. 'You're looking at her again.' Ron teased as he saw his best friend gawking at Hermione. 'Shut up Ron.' Harry retorted and blushed. 'I'm just telling the truth.' Ron said and laughed. 'Shut up.' Harry repeated.

Hermione looked up at the board and sighed. Suddenly she felt the vivid green eyes on her. This was the third time that day that Harry was staring at Hermione. 'Oh, why does he have to be so god damn hot?'

'With his dark brown hair, his intense gaze and his winning smile that leaves every girl completely breathless.' Hermione thought dreamily and felt a jolt in her stomach that told her come back to earth. She blushed as she caught his eyes. 'Just smile, wave, do anything, now you've done it now he knows that you've been looking at him!' Hermione thought and nervously smiled back. Harry smiled and turned red at the same time. Hermione felt her legs weaken as he did this. Suddenly the bell rang and the class ended. 'Phew, saved by the bell.' Hermione mumbled under her breath as their gaze ended not that she didn't like looking into his charming eyes for the whole day but she just felt uncomfortable that she might do something stupid.

After dinner that night, Harry decided to go out, practice on his Firebolt and get some fresh air.

'Where are you going Harry?' Ron asked as Harry got up from his seat.

'Flying.' Harry simply answered.

Hermione finally finished her potions essay at the library. 'Hope that's enough for Prof. Snape.' She commented loftily about her work. She packed up her things, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the library. Hermione decided to reward herself by taking an enjoyable moonlit walk around the grounds of Hogwarts. 'Oh, isn't the starry sky so picturesque, I wish I could be in the sky!' Hermione exclaimed blissfully. All of a sudden, she saw a scarlet figure flying across the sky. Hermione broke into a run towards the Quidditch pitch. As she entered, Hermione realised that it was Harry flying on his broom.

Harry was doing very dangerous flips and loops on his broomstick. He was sure that he would break the sound barrier soon as he flew even faster until he saw a person at the bottom of the Quidditch pitch staring up at him. Harry abruptly halted as he realised that it was Hermione. He lowered down to where Hermione was.

'Oh, damn now he's noticed me, I should've hidden myself and just watched him!' Hermione thought stupidly as she saw Harry go down from the sky to her level. 'Good evening Ms Granger, now what is a lovely lady doing out at this time of night?' Harry teased. 'The same question goes to you Mr Potter, what is a handsome gentleman doing at this time of night?' Hermione answered. They both went very red as there was a very awkward silence between them only broken by the rustling of leaves.

'So, do you want to fly on my broom with me?' Harry asked nervously. Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her ears. Did he just offer to ride with her on his treasured Firebolt?

But of course she's always wanted to ride his broom (wink, wink).

'Umm, ah, but d- don't you remember that I have phobia of heights?' Hermione stammered.

'That was a stupid thing to say!' She thought. 'Oh-come on Hermione, just this once, I'll hold you tight!' Harry pleaded. 'Oh my GOD!' 'He just said he'll hold me tight!' Hermione thought completely taken aback. 'Sure, ah okay just this once.' Hermione answered barely coolly. 'Great, come on hop on!' said Harry delightedly. Hermione hesitantly lifted her leg over the broom and onto it then she gripped the Firebolt tightly. Hermione felt Harry place one hand on hers and put his other arm tightly around her waist. 'Are you okay?' Harry asked affectionately.

'I'm fine thanks.' Hermione replied. 'Okay, we're going to fly now.' Harry whispered to Hermione.

Harry kicked off from the ground vigorously. Hermione fell back on Harry's chest as he did this.

Harry couldn't say he didn't enjoy this but had to say 'Umm-Hermione, you know the trick to steering a broomstick is to sit up.' Harry said carefully putting Hermione back to position. 'Oh- I'm really sorry!' Hermione apologised and blushed harshly. 'That's okay Hermione, I'll guide you.' Harry whispered seductively, his hot breath travelled down her neck. This sent an electric shock through the whole of Hermione's body. Hermione closed her eyes as he did this.

'Are you okay?' 'Open your eyes the view is beautiful!' Harry exclaimed gleefully. Hermione sheepishly opened her eyes and yes, Harry was right the view was beautiful. She smiled broadly as she felt a new feeling that came over her. Hermione gripped the broom ever so tightly and motioned it to go higher; she wanted to be as far in the sky as she could. The stars were bright that night and the moon had a vibrant shine with the outline sapphire blue causing an unusually eerie feel. At the bottom you could see the whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade the little lights were twinkling before their eyes.

'You're a natural Hermione.' Harry commented. 'I had good teacher.' Hermione said credulously. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. Suddenly Hermione looked too far down and felt very nauseous. She let out a shrill cry. 'Hermione!' Harry shouted worriedly then scooped Hermione's legs with his arm and cradled her.

'You're such a baby!' Harry teased when everything calmed down (they were still in the same position).

'A baby, I already told you that I was afraid of heights!' Hermione retorted in indignation. 'Alright, whatever you say BABY!' Harry said teasingly and started to tickle Hermione. 'Stop it Harry!' Hermione cried out loud after having a fit of giggles. 'Fine, I'll stop.' Harry said disappointedly. It ended up a little awkward as Hermione lay motionless in Harry's arms.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Harry looked into wide amber eyes and Hermione looked into intense blue, greenish eyes. Harry lowered his head and Hermione tilted hers sideways. Their lips barely brushed against each other as they both pulled back nervously.

'Err- maybe we should go back to the common room, it's getting a bit late.' Harry muttered apprehensively.

'Yeah, I think we should.' Hermione replied reverently. The broom slowly descended down to the ground as they landed lightly. They both walked back to the Hogwarts castle silently but not an awkward silence at that but a comfortable silence with their hands occasionally bumping into each other. As they reached the portrait of the fat lady they had to say the password 'Glumbumble.' The portrait swung open to admit them in. The common room was empty except for Crookshanks Hermione's cat who was purring lazily while lying down on the couch by the fireplace. 'I had a great time flying with you tonight.' Hermione expressed ecstatically.

'Just make sure not to look too far down again.' Harry said.

'Well good night Harry.' Hermione bided and thankfully embraced him.

'Good night Hermione.' Harry replied gratefully as they let go. Hermione smiled at Harry and ascended up the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory with Crookshanks trailing along with his tail waving around loftily.

That night Harry didn't have a nightmare, instead he had a peaceful dream.


	5. Something more unexpected

A/N: Okay this is the chapter that has the most changes and is much more R rated with the language and stuff.

Harry likes to swear a lot here and both Ron and Harry might seem a little O.O.C. Sorry dudes.

Chapter 5: Something more unexpected

Harry and Ron woke up the next day with high spirits not knowing what was in store for them that day.

It was the eve of the Christmas Ball.

It all started as they arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast and to Ron's annoyance he saw many of the boys in their year hovering around where Lavender sat.

Fortunately Ron managed to squeeze through the crowd of disappointed and hormonal 17 year olds.

'Why do they look so depressed?' Ron asked already knowing what the answer would be.

'Well, they were all turned down by me because I said I was waiting for someone else to ask me out to the ball.' Lavender coolly answered.

'Oh I see.' Ron replied wondering who she was waiting for to ask her.

'Who are you planning to ask?' Lavender suddenly asked anxiously.

'I did want to ask this 'certain' girl to the ball but she might want to go with someone else.' Ron answered trying not to sound 'too' obvious.

'What are you two talking about?' Harry butted in as he sat next to Ron.

'We were talking about the Christmas Ball!' Lavender answered excitedly.

'Oh that, but I don't know why people are so hyper about it, I mean it's just another way to try and show off to each other with dates and what they're wearing.' Harry said negatively (probably referring to the disastrous Yule Ball the few years before).

'Oh, what a harsh thing to say of course it's not all about that; it's about a boy who asks the one girl he truly cares about to a ball as they dance around elegantly catching the moon's shine and at the end they both share a kiss goodnight.' Lavender expressed dreamily.

'Ah, very poetic or should I say pathetic? What a load of fucking CRAP!' said Harry. Ron snorted in his breakfast.

'Oh, very funny you two, but I think I know who Harry's asking to go to the ball with!' Lavender exclaimed haughtily. 'Who is it?' Ron asked.

'It's Hermione Granger isn't it?' Lavender glared at Harry for commenting on her expressive self.

'Oh, great genius when did you figure that out?' Harry remarked sarcastically trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Oh, yeah I could see that especially last week, how you and Hermione went out flying.' Ron said.

'How did you know about that?' Harry asked taken aback.

'Well now that you ask…' Ron said and continued to explain.

'I was rummaging through my trunk and found those old omniculars we bought from the Quidditch Cup in our 4th year and decided to test them out. So I went over to the window sill and started looking up at the sky, it was pretty boring actually but anyway I saw you and Hermione flying on the Firebolt and just started to watch you guys.' Ron explained and laughed at the look on Harry's face.  
'So you were spying on us?' Harry said his eyes darkening and his cheeks turning into a bright shade of red.

'Oh nah, I was just perving on you!' said Ron sarcastically.

For the whole day Harry and Ron became extremely anxious and desperate about asking the two girls.

'I've never felt like this towards a girl before.' Harry confessed to Ron while they were at the library.

'You're lucky! At least you've had sex!' Ron said a little too loudly which made Madam Pince (the old bat) look their direction.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, five girls that I didn't care about. They were just flings, you know. It's not like I loved them or anything.' Harry explained. Ron stared at him in awe.

'Wow Harry! I heard only three and they got knocked up pretty good as far as I know with one being pregnant and all.' said Ron casually.

'You didn't happen to hear all this from Lavender, did you? Cause if you did then it's all wrong.' asked Harry, eying Ron suspiciously.

'What if I have? Anyway don't get too worried, Lav never breathed a word to our Hermione about your little extra curricular activities.' answered Ron slyly.

Suddenly the bell rang.

'So, ready Ron?' asked Harry nervously.

'For what?' answered Ron stupidly.

'You're such a dick.' said Harry shaking his head.

'All we got to do is find them.'

'Yeah that should be real easy.' said Ron as they started to look around for Hermione and Lavender.

'Wow, I'm finally going to break the number one rule of friendship and she's no where to be found.' said Harry as they started walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

'You were definitely bending the rule anyways.' said Ron.

Finally they spotted Lavender and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat opposite them.

'Hey Hermione.' said Harry.

'Hey Lavender.' said Ron.

'Hey.' they both said eagerly.

There was a very awkward silence between the four of them.

'So…'

Then Harry said something very stupid to break the painful and deafening silence.

'Wassup Hermione?' asked Harry not really knowing what he was on about.

'Nothing's up.' said Hermione rather defensively.

'It's just that you've been acting a bit different today, you know. Is it time of the month or something?' Harry asked tactlessly and immediately winced at realising what he just asked. Hermione gave him a stony look and abruptly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Lavender rounded on Harry glaring at him.

'What the fuck was that about?'

'Yeah Harry, what are you on?' said Ron equally taken aback.

'I don't know, but it must be pretty strong stuff.' said Harry even though he knew it wasn't the time for jokes.

'Yeah I want some.' said Ron grinning stupidly.

'I can't believe you Harry! That was totally uncalled for! What the hell were you thinking?' said Lavender indignantly.

She too walked off without saying a word.

Later that day Harry and Ron were still trying to get a word out of Hermione but she wouldn't budge.

'I've got an idea, why don't you corner her Harry and tell her that she'd better tell you what's wrong or else you'll give her a session of snogging!' Ron suggested stupidly.

'Yeah Ron, I'll just offer her to shag and make up.' Harry said sarcastically.

'Actually that ain't a bad idea! Do you get what I mean mate? A little bribery.' said Ron winking.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Just then Ginny popped out from nowhere beaming brightly.

'Why are you so happy for?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'Oh nothing, I just got asked to go to the ball with Draco Malfoy!' Ginny announced a little 'too' overwhelmed.

'You, go out with that dickhead Malfoy! What is this world coming to?' Ron said furiously.

'No he's not that bad now, well not to me anyway.' Ginny retorted defensively.

'I thought Draco Malfoy was going with Parkinson.' Lavender butted in happily.

'That's what he said to me and then told me that Pansy was an ugly, stuck up cow so he went with me instead!' Ginny exclaimed proudly.

'Oh I see well, Draco does seem quite attractive in a bad boy sort of way.' Lavender agreed leaving Ron scowling icily in complete silence at the two girls.

'Harry I think you should go with Hermione to the ball!' Ginny suggested (she's always been trying to pair them up ever since she got over Harry and everyone's seemed to follow as well to Harry's 'great' annoyance).

'Well, see you guys later!' Ginny said and disappeared around the corner.

'What's gotten into her?' Ron said still not able to believe the news about his sister and 'Malfoy'.

'But that's the ugly truth isn't it?' 'We'd just have to bear with it.' Harry commented.

'You two are just so insensitive you know!' Lavender sniffed indignantly.

'What's so insensitive about that?' Ron retorted. Lavender walked off to catch up with Ginny.

Ron says it's all 'Girls Stuff' and went to the common room with Harry to play a bit of chess.

'I can't believe you blew that chance to ask Hermione to the ball!' said Ron after he won the eighth game in a row.

'I know! What the hell was I thinking?' said Harry burying his face in his hands.

'Well, at least I've still got a chance!' exclaimed Ron as he stood up.

'Yeah, good luck mate. You'll need it.' said Harry, sinking back in his armchair.

'See ya' Harry!' said Ron happily nearly skipping to the portrait hole.

'Lavender, Lavender, where the hell is Lavender…' mumbled Ron under his breath in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly as he turned the corner he heard slurping noises coming from an empty classroom.

He decided to have a little look see and immediately wanted to kick himself for making that decision.

He couldn't imagine a more horrible scene; it was Lavender being pinned to the wall by Malfoy both of them snogging frantically. Half of him wanted to go up to them and tear them apart from each other and start beating up Malfoy with both magic and his fists, but he thought better of it.

He stormed off down the corridor so fast that he didn't realise who he bumped into.

'Sorry.' said Ron absently.

The person got up which turned out to be Hermione.

An insane and completely brilliant idea came over him.

'Hermione, do you want to go to the ball with me?' he asked desperately.

First Hermione gave him a baffled look then something changed in her expression which told Ron that she too her own scheme.

'Yeah, of course Ron! At least you wouldn't go off and shag five other girls.' she said defiantly.

'Oh so that's why you were so pissed at Harry today!' said Ron finally realising.

Then they both heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

'Hey Ron! Come to ask how it we—'

Harry stopped mid-sentence realising that Hermione was there.

The silence was almost suffocating that you could here a pin drop three floors away.

Then the three heard another pair of footsteps coming down the corridor.

It was a very dishevelled and distressed looking Lavender.

Suddenly Ron took Hermione's hand and they both stormed out towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

Harry raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening.

'What the hell is going on with them?' he asked Lavender.

'I think I have an idea. You see Hermione's really pissed with you because she found out about those girls you've slept with and Ron probably saw me snogging Malfoy.' explained Lavender miserably.

'Why the fuck were you snogging Malfoy for?' asked Harry frowning at her.

'Well, one minute I was walking down the corridor and the next I find myself being pinned to the wall by the bloody dickhead!' Lavender exclaimed shrilly and threw her arms around Harry.

'What a fucking bastard!' Harry said while patting Lavender lightly on the back.

'So what do we do with no dates to the ball?' she asked while sobbing into his shoulder.

'Ask each other.' he said simply.


	6. One BIG Mistake

A/N: Please, Please, PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!! I really need your support! Or else I'll have to stop and probably remove this story because of lack of reviews; I mean what's the point if no-one reads them?!

Sorry dudes but there's a bit of Harry and Lavender action in this chapter.

Also I have no idea what boys do when they're hanging out (cause I'm a girl) so forgive me if it's not realistic (they might seem a bit gay in some scenes, lol). Yes, Harry again is a bit O.O.C.

Chapter 6: One BIG Mistake

Christmas Day seemed to pass by so quickly that next thing Harry found himself getting ready for the Ball.

Harry and Ron decided on a truce for having each other's potential girlfriends as dates.

'So, Hermione's pissed at me and you're pissed at Lavender and that's why we've swapped dates.' Harry said trying to comprehend their situation. Ron nodded as he put on his new navy blue dress robes.

'That's right mate.' said Ron.

'So when are we all going to stop being pissed?' asked Harry.

'When we get pissed at the ball.' said Ron grinning widely.

'But alcohol's not allowed at the ball.' said Harry innocently.

'Rumour has it that Malfoy's smuggling in some firewhisky and spiking the punch.' said Ron whispering unnecessarily.

'At least that bastard's good for something.' said Harry.

Harry looked in the mirror realising that he too changed quite a bit.

'Damn he's hot, oh wait that's me.' he joked aloud.

'Quit checking yourself out and save it for the ladies. And for god sakes put a shirt on!' said Ron, laughing.

He shoved Harry with his elbow. Both laughing as they got into a pretend hissy fight.

'Alright, alright, I see that me getting naked upsets you.' said Harry as he finally put on his emerald green dress robes.

'You two girls finished playing?' said Dean Thomas behind them.

'Yeah but now we're going to start making out now so go run along to your boyfriend Seamus.' said Harry sarcastically. Now all the seventh year Gryffindor boys came in the dormitory all laughing stupidly.

As Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville made their way down to the Great Hall they found all the girls already waiting there. The atmosphere was a lot more casual than the previous Yule Ball because of the absence of foreign schools and the feeling of showing of to each other. Harry and Ron found Hermione and Lavender standing together both extremely anxious. As Hermione caught Harry's eye and Ron caught Lavender's they all started to feel uneasy.

Finally the doors flung open to admit them in which gave them an excuse to separate, Harry with Lavender and Ron with Hermione.

Hermione was dressed even more beautifully than she did at the Yule Ball but Harry had to admit Lavender did look quite attractive. She wore a revealing black dress robe that showed off the cleavage of her braless chest. Her shoulder-length blonde hair had soft curls and waves and as Harry continued to stare Lavender began to get nervous and blushed. He couldn't believe he was checking her out.

'We should go look for a table.' Lavender suggested awkwardly.

'Yeah, that's a good idea.' Harry agreed.

They found a table with Dean and Parvati and found that it was an immediate mistake (not as big as what they were about to face later that night though). Dean and Parvati were all lovey-dovey and mushy with each other which drove Harry and Lavender insane throughout the night. Finally Dean and Parvati left do go and dance (My Boo by Usher and Alicia Keys was being played by a DJ that Dumbledore hired in curiosity).

'Hey, do you want to get a drink?' suggested Harry realising that this ball was nearly as bad as the previous one.

'You never thought of asking me did you?' said Lavender unexpectedly.

'W-what?'

'Out of all the girls you wouldn't have picked me?' said Lavender peculiarly.

'I kinda only had one girl on my mind really.' said Harry truthfully.

'Of course …. Well, never mind. Yeah you can go get drinks.' said Lavender.

Harry got up, completely perplexed and walked over to the bowl of punch which was emitting red and green sparks.

He couldn't understand how any male could figure out how a girl's mind works.

Suddenly the song 'My Boo' finished and 'This Love' by Maroon 5 started playing.

_A was so high _

_I did not recognise_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye _

_And she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_Always in my heart_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye_

_Too many times before…_

Harry felt that he could somehow relate to the song, what with Hermione not being able to forgive him and Lavender suddenly acting so bizarrely.

'Women are so fucking difficult to please.' he muttered under his breath.

'I won't be drinking that if I were you.' said a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around and found Hermione looking up at him worriedly.

'But you're not me, are you?' answered Harry coolly.

Why couldn't she just forget about the whole thing and forgive him?

'That punch is mixed with firewhisky and potion.' she said irritably.

'I am aware of that but so what? I just want to get pissed and forget about everything anyway! So if you don't mind I'll be taking these drinks to my date.' he said defiantly.

'Oh, I don't mind! Goodbye Harry.' she said shrilly and walked off.

Harry couldn't believe he acted like such an ass with Hermione. Now he really wanted to get drunk and forget.

But half of him also wanted to run after Hermione and apologise about everything he'd done.

He decided to take the drinks to Lavender and see what happens; because this night couldn't get any worse, could it?

Yes it could.

After he and Lavender had drunk more than five goblets he found himself back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory with Lavender giggling uncontrollably and undressing right in front of him.

'Let's start our own party in your bed!' she exclaimed drunkenly.

'Whooo! Great idea!' Harry found himself saying and undressing himself.

'Oooh, you're so sexy Harry!' giggled Lavender.

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, her large breasts crushing against his chest.

Well you could only guess what happens next…

A/N: Again I'm sorry about this whole Harry and Lavender thing but you've got to understand that they're completely wasted. I promise to have more H/Hr as long as you people promise as you are reading this sentence to review right after!!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	7. The Aftermath

**A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello! **

**I'm back and sorry about not updating soon, its cause of all the Christmas and New Year hype, hehe.**

**Thank you so much for the couple reviews, I appreciate it.**

**The chapter's a bit short but the story needs it so… **

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Harry woke up with a piercing headache.

'Hangover.' he groaned.

The night before seemed like a complete blur until Harry realised his and Lavender's clothes scattered on his bed, luckily the curtains around his four-posted bed were shut because he was completely naked. And right next to him was an equally naked sleeping Lavender.

'Oh crap! What have I done?' he thought miserably, burying his face in his hands. Harry watched Lavender as she started waking up. As she opened her eyes and realised where she was, a look of horror crept upon her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry covered it with his hand and put a finger on his lips to indicate for her to be quiet. He peered through the gap in the curtains and found the dorm room empty. He sighed in relief.

"Everyone's already at breakfast.' he told Lavender as she nodded.

Judging by the horrified expression on her face Harry felt that he had to explain their situation.

'We were drunk. We didn't plan for this to happen. It was all just one BIG mistake.'

'I know Harry, I know what happened. I just don't know what to tell Ron and Hermione.' she replied worriedly.

'We'll just have to pretend it didn't happen or else it will just worsen our situation with the both of them.' he explained. They both got dressed in silence. too worried and regretful to speak.

Then they decided to go separately so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Lavender nervously walked down to the Great Hall meeting Ron on the way.

'How come you weren't at breakfast?' asked Ron with raised eyebrows.

'Umm… too much punch last night, you know.' she replied uneasily.

'Oh yeah. Last night was a bloody disaster. You'd never guess what happened last night.' said Ron dropping his voice level mid-sentence.

'Did something happen between you and Hermione?' Lavender enquired, dreading what the answer could be.

'Hell no! But you'd wish after I tell you!' he said a little hysterically.

'Err what then?' asked Lavender bemusedly.

Ron dropped his voice even lower so only Lavender could here, 'I made out with the dickhead.'

His ears glowed bright red.

'W-what?'

'I kissed MALFOY!' he shouted in outrage making passers-by stop and stare.

Lavender couldn't help herself and started to have a fit of giggles which soon turned into loud fits of laughter.

First Ron just stared then couldn't help but laugh himself, both of them clutching their sides from laughing so much.

Lavender jumped onto Ron and embraced him making his knees buckle.

'So I'm not mad at you anymore Lav! Cause it turns out I've done exactly the same thing!' he said still laughing.

'I love you Ronald Weasley!' she said joyously and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter's a little bit bizarre but I kinda find it amusing. LOL. Next chapter would be of course more dramatic and I believe would be the last one for this fic so after the 8th chapter this fic (after 2 and a bit years) will finally be finished!!! Again as you are reading this sentence make sure to review right after!!**


	8. It could have been you

**A/N: Hey folks! This is the final chapter for the fic so it's finally gonna be finished! Yay!**

**Warning this chapter contains sexual references! **

**It's a sort of mini sex scene and it's my first so be nice people! Thanx!**

Chapter 8: It could have been you

Weeks passed by and Hermione was still avoiding him. Every time he entered the common room she'd leave to go to the girl's dormitory and every time he tried to sit next to her in the Great Hall or class she'd move to another seat. Like now for instance, Harry purposely sat behind her in class but this time she couldn't move because Ron and Lavender took up the other vacant seats; Lavender right up the front and Ron in the side row. Ron gave Harry a wink telling him that his plan was working. For the whole of the lesson Harry's eyes bored into the back of Hermione's head wishing that he could Legilimency.

Finally the bell rang so Harry got up to seize his chance. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder as the class were filing out of the room. She turned around, facing him. 'Leave me alone Harry.' she said trying to walk off but Harry was too quick for her. 'No, we have to talk.' he said.

'About what?' she said irritably.

'In here.' he said grabbing her arm and dragging her in an empty classroom. He shut the door behind them.

'What's all this about?' she asked impatiently as she sat on a desk crossing her arms.

'You know very well what I'm talking about! Why are you still pissed off and avoiding me?' he asked in exasperation. 'Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's all those girls you've slept with including Lavender on Christmas night!' she said shrilly.

'How do you know about Lavender?'

'When I tried to go up to your dorm to apologise for being mad because I noticed that you weren't at the ball I heard you and Lavender having sex.' she said miserably burying her face in her hands.

'We were drunk, Hermione. We weren't in our right minds!' Harry explained.

'Because of the drink that _I _told you was spiked! I told you straight-forward not to drink!' said Hermione looking up with tears in her eyes.

'Yeah, I drank it because I was stupid. I knew I should've listened to you but I didn't.'

'But how can I trust you every time you do something stupid?' asked Hermione sniffing quietly.

'Because I won't do anymore stupid things as long as I'm with you.' said Harry truthfully, taking a strand of her hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

'You know it could have been you, Hermione. You could have been the girl I slept with if you were the one I took to the ball.' said Harry. Hermione nodded then asked out of curiosity, 'Did you love any of the girls you slept with?'

'Honestly, no. I've never loved them because I love you Hermione, I've loved you for a while now.' he confessed kissing her lightly on the lips. 'I love you too, Harry. If you like we can shag right here, right now.' said Hermione grinning mischievously.

'Whoa, Hermione! Really? Are you sure? I mean you've never… I mean you're a virgin right?' Harry spluttered completely taken aback.

'Oh of course I am. But I've been wanting to fuck you for a while now.' she said giggling at Harry's shocked expression. 'Wow! Hermione's first swear word. You rebel, you.' said Harry clapping a hand to his mouth sarcastically while Hermione swatted at his chest playfully.

'Come on Harry, I'm ready!' said Hermione excitedly.

'Let's get this show on the road then!' said Harry, equally excited.

He set her on the largest desk, Hermione loving the feeling of his hands gripping on her hips.

Harry pressed his lips firmly on hers letting his tongue slip in. As the kiss deepened she started to feel dizzy with lack of oxygen so they had to break off for air. Both panting slightly, Hermione's hands travelled from his neck down to unbutton his shirt kissing every inch of skin that appeared. Harry moaned as Hermione nibbled on his neck.

Finally his shirt was fully off revealing a lean yet muscular body.

'Whoa, all those years off Quidditch really paid off.' she thought not being able to take her eyes off his bare chest.

'Are you just gonna sit there and stare or can I do something?' asked Harry impatiently.

She nodded eagerly and let Harry do his thing.

He laid her down upon the desk so he was on top of her.

Now it was his turn to unbutton her blouse and feasted his eyes on her nicely-shaped breasts covered in sensible cotton material rather than the lacy, see-through crap that the other girls wore. He unclasped her bra in one swift movement and discarded the bra along with the other pieces of clothing scattered on the floor. Hermione giggled at the feel of his hand cupping her right breast which fit perfectly in his hand. Then Harry started to suck on her left nipple causing Hermione to moan with pleasure. 'We're just getting started.' he assured her.

Soon they were both fully naked enjoying each other's touch.

Suddenly someone spoke.

'Well, well, well. Ms Granger how lovely to see that you've taken to tutoring Mr. Potter to the next level.'

'Professor Snape?'

**The End**

**A/N: Thanx for reading it and hope you've enjoyed the fic! Please review and thanks to my friends Simone and Shelly for helping me with ideas! Really appreciate it! Hermione's a little O.O.C.**

**Sorry dudes.**


End file.
